Time Keeps Dragging On
by Bleedndreamz
Summary: An Ending/One shot that I have always wanted to write and that I for a long time considered for the ending of Freedom Has A Price. I can't really write a summary as to not spoil the single chapter. However I think if you read this you may like it. -Bleed


This is mainly one of those practice writing things that I do in order to get back into the swing of writing. However instead of writing a completely brand new story, I am instead just going to write an ending to Naruto that I have always wanted to write, and very well may put in one of my stories. This particular ending however is NarutoxKyuubi, and I think you guys will have a bit of pleasure reading this.

I will also state **THIS IS WITHOUT A DOUBT A SPOILER WARNING**. This is mainly due to the fact that the story I am writing: Freedom has a Price. I intend for it to have multiple endings (probably 3 if not possibly more.) This very well be one of them (Although there are going to be changes in order to not spoil characters that are to be introduced in Freedom has a Price). This is for several reasons. However mainly these 3:

1: I have always wanted to write this ending you are going to read below, however it wouldn't really fit quite right in Freedom has a Price or Consequences of an Honest Enemy.

2: My stories(these days) almost always start on a simple "What if?" question. That is all it takes. So as such, I want to end my stories on a similar note, and showcase different outcomes.

3: Crossover potential. One of the biggest problems with Crossover stories is finding a way to plausibly start them. Then after having started them, you need to find a way to make characters grow believably, in character and in skill. Otherwise the story falls apart. Then on top of that there is an issue with giving characters unique abilities or different skill sets without much background. For example, it would be a bit weird reading a NarutoxBleach crossover where Naruto is starting off with the Rinnegan, a bunch of earth techniques and a big sword without background information into his past. Not to mention general personality changes to Naruto. (EX: a Naruto that acts more like Itachi, or whatever.)

So a story being used as a prequel to a crossover eliminates a lot of that early irritation because the reader knows how this character came to be. Anyways one of the main reason I have brought this up was because in the long run... after I finish Freedom has a Price, I have always wanted to make a Naruto x Final Fantasy X crossover. Although a happy fun loving Naruto getting inserted into that world would just pretty much end up a more skilled carbon copy of Tidus(if I have Naruto stay to character). That is not what I want.

So anyways after this rather long AN before this story, and a spoiler warning. I will begin the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

"This is the end of the line Uzumaki Naruto... there is no escape." was the cold strained voice of the ancient Uchiha Madara. "I shall forever remember your name before I end your life. For a long time I believed that there was truly no one out there that could ever oppose me. Perhaps even that red haired vixen, the Kyuubi, the woman that is always by your side could have bested me at one point. Yet that point has long since past. I have ascended beyond the skies Uzumaki Naruto. Beyond the likes of which any mortal man could ever reach. At this point Naruto... even death can not touch me." Madara sent a cold glance to the ghostly image of the shinigami that stood over Sasuke Uchiha, his ghostly hand grasping the Uchiha heir's soul.

Madara smirked, his pale face that had been hid behind a mask for so long grinned as he turned his head up to the stormy skies. He outstretched his arms to his sides as he called out, "For I have defied all that was thought possible. Transportation through time? Even the greatest of minds could never comprehend such a thing. Death shall only be upon me when I choose for it to be so." The death god only served to prove Madara's point as it's sickly hand extended rapidly piercing Madara only for a black rift to appear beside the immortal Uchiha. A perfect replica of Uchiha Madara appeared from the dark portal, only serving to narrow the eyes of the countless onlookers. To see his body pierced by the death god, and him to shake it off as if nothing happened? It was truly unnerving and demoralizing.

"As you can see Uzumaki, even after our battle... your defeat is inevitable. For you while strong, will wither and die under my constant assault." Madara commented as he dropped his arms to stare down towards the blonde haired jinchuriki. "Perhaps only then may you rest, and watch from the skies above as I send every person you have ever loved following shortly after you, for while your enemy I am a merciful one. I shall make their deaths quick and painless."

Naruto grit his teeth in pain as he looked up towards the immortal who was standing high above on a stone pillar. Naruto clutched at his stomach, one of his more severe wounds despite the fact that he was bleeding all over. There is only so much punishment a body could take before it shuts down. Naruto knew this... and this is what he feared. That was why he was considering his last technique in his arsenal. The single shinobi technique that trumped all other shinobi techniques. His father's technique... or at least his variation on it.

Naruto coughed up blood onto the wet muddy ground at the edge of a cliff. He could see all of the shinobi nations behind his back supporting him. It was truly quite a sight to be admired. The thought that all of these nations could get past their differences and join forces. Not only to beat back another army, but an army full of their deceased loved ones? That took immeasurable amounts of courage...

That was why it was so sad that this may be the last time he would ever see them again.

"Any last words Uzumaki!" was Madara's taunting call that carried over the sea of shinobi from all villages.

Never again. He would never see Sasuke, the traitor that in the end had turned his life around for the better and saved countless lives in the final battle. Yet more importantly, his brother.

Never again. He would never see Sakura, his crush, the one girl he had longed to be with. That perhaps when the war was over, they could have a chance and perhaps start a family? If only dreams could come true...

Never again. He would never see Kakashi, his perverted sensei. While he had not always been the best teacher? He had been the person he could always turn to for advice, and for Naruto? That was worth it's weight in gold.

Never again. He would never see Tsunade, the woman who had effectively filled the role of a mother for the young jinchuriki. He could only wish that his fall in the war would not destroy her.

Never again. He would never see the Rookie Nine, friends with loyalty unmatched that could never be replaced. He would truly miss them and hope for all of them to have successful lives with his passing.

While many faces flashed through his mind, there was one face that continued to pierce through to the forefront of his mind. The face of the woman standing right behind him off the side of the cliff. That red haired vixen, the Kyuubi.

If someone told him when he was twelve that he would grow to respect... to even care about the demon that resided in his gut? He would have told them that they were full of shit. Yet as time went on? Kyuubi's words that she would constantly whisper to him would always ring true.

_"I am always going to be by your side Naruto. Even during your darkest of times, even when you are feeling your loneliest and you feel all is lost? Remember Naruto, you will never be alone."_

Pain gripped at Naruto's gut as he remembered those words. Whether it be because of the wound on his stomach, or the misty chain, invisible to the human eye that linked Naruto and the Kyuubi together. A bond that would persist through the withering effects of time. That perhaps the pain that gripped at him was in fact not his stomach, but his soul?

Naruto squeeze his eyes shut as he stood up against the immortal before his defiantly. He reached behind him and violently pulled a scroll out from the back of his waist and held it in an iron grip. The blood running down his arms and hands already beginning the activation of the scrolls contents.

"And you still oppose me?" Madara taunted in a condescending tone as he inspected Naruto's form. "Arrogant... and foolish. Yet it is commendable. Uzumaki Naruto, your name shall be whispered through the ages. The boy... no... the man that almost opposed Uchiha Madara."

Naruto didn't respond to the taunt. He took a heavy breath, possibly the last he would ever take. He looked over his shoulder one last time to the shinobi and demons alike, all allied to take down this mad man.

Naruto then squeezed his eyes shut and threw the scroll down at his feet. A blinding flash was created on impact, one that forced everyone for miles to shield their eyes from the light. Everyone except Madara of course whom merely looked on in fascination in order to not miss a single detail of his encounter with the strongest opponent he had ever faced. Oh was it a sight to see...

Ancient runes and hieroglyphics along with shinobi seals began to glow from the scroll, swirling around the blonde, hovering over his skin.

"Fascinating... pray tell... what is this Uzumaki? Have you been holding out on me?" Madara questioned as he tried to make sense of the various seals that floated around the blonde at incredible speeds. Even with his perfect vision, and extensive knowledge of seals... what Madara was reading was completely foreign to him. As if the blonde had written the technique in a completely different language. The boy's sealing skills had far surpassed his own. Although it was of no consequence. He knew as soon as the boy was dead, he would once again return to being the greatest in all of the lands in regards to that area of shinobi expertise.

Naruto contemplated staying silent and just finishing the battle for once and for all. Yet he knew if he did that, the outcome would merely leave confusion for the thousands of onlookers behind him. So for the first time during his downhill battle with Madara... he spoke.

"I expanded on the idea of my father... Namikaze Minato. He created the technique that many may know as Hiraishin, the flying thunder god. However truthfully the technique merely allowed him to travel from point A to point B due to it only allowing him to move on the path of the Kunai at lightning speeds. Although that didn't stop it from becoming possibly the most terrifying technique in all of the shinobi nations. The prospect that a hail of Kunai on both sides of ones army, no matter if the hails of kunai were miles away. They could prove to be the instantaneous decimation of your army? It was rightfully feared. However I knew that after encountering you multiple times, that alone would not be enough. So I sought to improve the ability."

Madara narrowed his eyes at the last part. He knew much about the Hiraishin, after having tried to replicate it many times. However the prospect on improving on the technique? That would be practically impossible.

"I am running out of time Madara, so I will leave the specifics out of the ability and just tell you the general concept I had for the technique. I remove the need for the seals to move destination to destination."

"What!" Madara cursed inwardly as he looked down toward the blonde now suddenly on the immediate defensive suddenly realizing the immense threat that he could propose if he were allowed to live longer. He lunged at the blonde going through various obscure seals needed for a devastating attack, even if he knew it could very well be too late.

"The reason there is no longer a need for seals is because simply... I made myself the seal." Naruto commented as he saw the Uchiha flying at him at impressive speeds only for them to gradually slow down to that of a snails pace.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"No!" yelled the Kyuubi in a sudden panic, the fiery red head startling the shinobi crowded around her. Although she could care less about scaring the life out of the humans beside her.

"Whats wrong?" the blonde haired Hokage asked with a frown still paying acute attention to the scene playing out before them. Time seemed to just slow down for everyone as they watched Madara leap down from the high ground towards Naruto.

Kyuubi's voice was suddenly filled with a pain one would not expect from the most dangerous of the tailed demons, "He's sacrificing himself..." she commented quietly as she looked on knowing exactly what her host was doing. She didn't even need to look up to see the free falling Uchiha. Instead she merely placed a hand on her chest, or more specifically over her heart where an invisible misty chain linked her to her container. She then proceeded to watch as it slowly but surely began to strain and fade.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as the technique he used kicked into full effect. Madara was flying at him. The key word being was. This is due to the fact that the world through Uzumaki Naruto's eyes? Time had effectively stopped. Him and Madara were barely on even footing, Naruto with the advantage. The only question was what was the costs? Only time would tell, because time waited for no one.

Madara's body bended rapidly through the space time continuum to another time period. All that as left was for Naruto to give chase through the sands of time.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

**25 Years Later**

"Dad! Mom! Come on we're going to be late!" yet the energetic six year old child as he ran down the dirt roads of Konoha with the company of his family.

"Naruto! Settle down, you're going to bump into someone, and you may hurt them. Now come on, hold my hand." said the woman in a motherly tone as she reached out for her child.

"But mom!" the young boy whined as he reluctantly went over to his family.

"Come now Sakura let the boy have his fun. This only happens once a year after all."

Off to the side, a teenage boy was walking alongside a slightly younger sister. "See, I told you, dad is always in a better mood around this time of the year."

Sakura overheard the comment made by the eldest son, and sent a glare his way. "I suppose Itachi is right Sasuke, you are always in a better mood around this time of year. If only you were like this all the time, you wouldn't be such a fun sponge." she teased her husband as she gave him a wink before allowing her youngest to pull her along into the crowds of people gathering around.

"Come on mom! I want to be in the front!" was the loud cry the family heard as the mother and son disappeared into the crowd.

Sasuke shook his head with a grin as he looked at the other two members of his family. "Well come on." he said as he motioned his head to follow after his wife.

"Don't tell me I used to be like that." Itachi, the eldest son said with a frown as he followed after his mom, whilst walking in pace with his father.

Sasuke looked on in amusement not turning to his son to address him, but couldn't help the grin come across his face as he thought about it, "You were worse." he stated calmly which only produced a shock cry from his eldest.

"Wait? What! No way. I was never that bad..." upon the lack of reassurance from his father he began to second guess himself, "Was I?" he asked weakly.

Sasuke merely grinned.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"We are gathered here to celebrate the twenty-fifth anniversary of the defeat of Uchiha Madara and the beginning of an era of peace for the shinobi nations. However more importantly we are here to mourn the shinobi that lost their lives during the war against Uchiha Madara, and more specifically Uzumaki Naruto's sacrifice for the shinobi world," a man preached the to the crowd from the large stage. Many shinobi often see this stage at least once in their life time. For the majority of the shinobi alive in Konoha today, it was used for the Sandaime's funeral.

Alongside the man on the stage was Tsunade, dressed in the robes designating her role as a member of the elder council. Beside her was Konohamaru dressed in the traditional Hokage robes. Even Gaara had come to visit from Sunagakure to pay his respects. Although the key person that stood out on the stage, and always had every year it was celebrated was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Long since had the red headed vixen forsaken changing into her fox form, mostly due to the lack of war in the time of peace.

The fox demon had taken to quiet isolation on the outskirts of Konoha, opting to reside in the land of fire as it's protector. Now while some of the shinobi still feared the woman from her past transgressions, they would never try to oppose the fact that she knew Naruto better than anyone else, and as such she was always present on stage at every anniversary celebration.

That was why it was quite weird for a few shinobi onlookers, including the people on the stage to witness the fox demon quietly excuse herself from the stage stating that she had business to attend to. Although it was of no matter seeing as how they had to carry on with the opening speech of the celebrations.

Off in the crowd a pink haired woman stood next to her husband, "You don't find that a bit odd do you? Her leaving like that..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched the most dangerous of the tailed demons disappear from the stage and off into the twisted treeline that surrounds the celebration grounds. The Uchiha clan head shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps it is a bit off... for her to break routine after twenty-five years. However Sakura... it has been twenty-five years. While an important day, perhaps she is tired of mourning, or just had important things to do."

Sakura frowned as she did her best to use her limited chakra sensing abilities to sense the fox, just before she went out of range. She was incredibly skilled at masking her chakra given how much she truly had. "Perhaps..." Sakura said as she pursed her lips turning her attention back to the stage. "So is Kakashi late again?" she asked with an amused smile trying her best to lighten the mood mentioning her sensei's old antics.

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks." Sasuke said simply in response as he reached for the hand of his wife.

"Yeah... but he should still be here, after all it is for Naruto." Sakura said as she looked around the crowd in case she missed the silver haired man. He wouldn't be that hard to spot, after all he was quite tall, and his hair stood out quite a bit.

"True, but I don't know why you are looking around for him, we both know that if he isn't here, he is at the memorial stone." Sasuke said quietly, as to not irritate the people surrounding them as the speech continued.

"I could go get him mom." the young black haired, green eyed girl said in a tired tone. It was obvious speeches weren't her thing.

Sakura looked to Sasuke for a brief moment for reassurance before turning to her only daughter, "Okay, he is probably at the memorial stone. Just go get him and bring him here, and Mikoto, what do you tell him if he starts making excuses about his age?" Sakura questioned her daughter for the proper response.

The child sighed as if she had gone over this hundreds of times before. "Tell uncle Kakashi that his hair isn't going to get any grayer."

"That's my girl." Sakura said with a smile as she pat her child on the shoulder before she ran of at impressive speeds.

A few moments after the girl had disappeared from sight, Sasuke gave a sigh. "I can't believe I let you turn my children into balls of energy and pranksters."

Sakura giggled a bit to herself, "Its what _he_ would have wanted." she said simply as if the statement explained everything.

It did.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"I knew you would never die..." called out a woman as she walked out onto an open field. "I could sense you... not always, but sometimes. If only for a second, no matter if you were in the middle of the oceans of water country. Or in the middle of the deserts of the Wind country. I could sense you."

Across from the woman was a young blonde kneeling before a memorial stone, his hand outstretched going over names on it. The blonde tensed as he realized his presence was acknowledged.

"Please! Don't run..." the woman yelled as she sped up her pace to catch up to the blonde kneeling at the stone, in fear that he could be gone in an instant before she could reach him.

The blonde acknowledged the woman's request as he stood up. "Kyuubi." the blonde acknowledged the woman as he finally felt the woman's presence directly as his back. He could look down his chest and see the chains of a bond long since formed, designed to hold against the withering effects of even time itself begin to stitch themselves back together again. Red misty chakra invisible to the human eye connecting from his chest to her heart reattached themselves.

The blonde tensed for a moment as he felt a pair of arms envelope him from behind, a touch that was long since foreign to him.

"You're so young..." was the simple statement that fell from the Kyuubi's lips as she held onto the blonde like a life line. It felt as if a part of her soul had long since been missing, and with the blonde in her arms, it was finally complete. The pleasure she felt was indescribable. She could only wonder if the blonde felt the same.

"Yeah..." he commented not willing to delve further into the subject with the woman holding him right now. Sure he may look young. In fact, he looked like he hadn't aged a day. He still looked like he was sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto. Yet time waits for no one. If only she knew how long he had been alive, how long he had lived. Complete and utter solitude. He had chased Madara through the past, the future, the present all for what felt like thousands of years. Manipulating the realms of time and space in his pursuit of justice so that he could never complete his goals of world domination. In this time, or any. He sacrificed his life so everyone else could live.

Although by now he knew the damage of constant light speed travel had already taken it's toll. His perception of the world had long since changed, his brain instinctively and involuntarily turning his body into a hyper drive state that would be required to travel at speeds faster than the speed of light.

He had time to think about the beauty of a thousand variations of a beating of a wing of a humming bird suspend in the air. He couldn't even begin to describe how long ago it was since he had changed, whether to go by a clock on a wall, or the clock that was in his brain. All that he knew was that he had spent that last what felt like an eternity being stuck in solitude. The prospect that he could be there before a person even knows it, and be gone before he was ever seen. He wondered if others could ever imagine anything so lonely.

It was all just too slow for him... time just kept dragging on.

"You plan to stick around?" Kyuubi asked calmly as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Naruto inwardly cursed. Of course she wouldn't act as if anything was out of the ordinary, while he may have spent the past ten minutes reminiscing about his past, only a mere second had gone by in reality when he came to.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea..." Naruto answer weakly as he gently removed himself from Kyuubi's grasp. An action that alone caused knots to turn in his stomach at the sudden void that he had felt for so long to be ever present once again.

Kyuubi suddenly got defensive at that, "What! Why? Twenty-five years I have waited for your presence to return, and you choose to leave me?"

Naruto paid no mind to the statement as he sighed, "So it has only been twenty-five years?" he shook his head while looking down, realizing just how much his abilities had forever changed him. Not just physically, but mentally.

Kyuubi was taken mildly aback by the statement, and turned to face the blonde that had forever been her warden. Yet the emptiness she found in his eyes was something that made her stomach turn. Madara may have lost the war, but he had won the battle. Standing before her was no longer the Uzumaki Naruto that refused to lose, and could overcome any odds, and even the toughest of battles. The Uzumaki Naruto standing before her was just a broken shell of his former self.

Kyuubi reached a hand out to touch Naruto, but far faster than her eye could even see, he was out of reach of her. "I'm sorry... I... I have to go." he was about to leave that instant if it weren't for a loud call of a young girl.

"Hey!" yelled the young girl as she jogged up the the memorial stone with a large smile on her face.

During the mild distraction, Kyuubi took full opportunity to grab Naruto's hand, fully intent on never letting go.

The young girl was panting a bit by the time she finally reached the two. She leaned forward on both her knees for a moment to catch her breath before stand up straight. "Hey, have you seen a tall guy with spiky hair?"

Naruto to his credit did his best to be patient with the girl, and he teasingly pointed up towards his hair even though he knew he had never seen her before in his life. Although he had to admit the girl looked awfully familiar.

"Spikier... and grayer. Have you seen him? His name is Hatake Kakashi. He's my uncle... or... godfather. Something like that." she said with a grin.

Through that brief explanation though, it was easy to realize who the girl was. After all she was a spitting image of her parents. "Your mother and father... they are the remains of team seven aren't they?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

The girl blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her head. It never really got any easier dealing with the question when everyone asks her if she has any stories of the hero Uzumaki Naruto from her parents. "Yeah I am... but I don't know many stories about Naruto if that is what you are going to ask me."

Kyuubi snorted in amusement at the young girl, an action that earned her a pointed look from the blonde. Although he couldn't help but smile at the young child regardless of the situation. "Really? Well I must say." he commented as he knelt down, "I have not seen Kakashi-sens-" Naruto caught himself on the reflexive suffix quickly, although he knew the damage was already done and the girl caught him addressing Kakashi as sensei. "However I must say... You do look much like your father's child. Although you have the eyes of your mother. Can you give something to your dad for me?"

The girl was now thoroughly curious as to who this individual before her was. He was way too young to be friends with her mom and dad. "Sure, but it needs to be quick. My mom wants me to find Kakashi before the speech is over."

Naruto smiled, "Alright well hey, I have been holding onto this for awhile. I never got to give it back to your dad, do you think you can give this to him for me." He moved to reach into his jacket, until he realized that Kyuubi still refused to let go of him.

"I want you to promise me you wont leave me if I let you go. I want your word Naruto." Kyuubi said sternly.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto said with a frown, knowing she was trying to goad a promise out of him.

"Don't 'Kyuubi' me boy, I have waited twenty-five years and you were just going to up and leave, I want your word." the fox demon said angrily, not caring that they were in the presence of extra company.

Naruto took a moment and pursed his lips before he nodded his head. "I promise I wont leave if you let me go."

Kyuubi hesitated for a moment, but relented realizing he indeed gave her his word. That was one of the few things she knew she could trust in the world. The word of Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sighed and reached into his jacket pocket, finally retrieving the item he desired to hand to the girl. He pulled out a tattered headband, with a single slash through the leaf symbol. He quietly handed it to the girl before saying, "So you will be able to get this to your dad right?

The girl merely nodded in response, which in turn granted her thanks from Naruto before she went on her way to find Kakashi.

Naruto sighed as he turned to the vixen beside him, his promise to her not allowing him to run from a confrontation he long since feared. However for once in his life he could thank Kyuubi that despite her past manipulations and transgressions. For once she decided to keep things simply.

The fox demon walked up and enveloped the blonde once against in a warm hug and quietly said, "Your broken..." the statement held it's weight in gold. Naruto merely nodded with a heavy heart, after what felt like eternities of existence, he admitted defeat.

Kyuubi pulled back for a moment to search the blonde's eyes as she bit her lip. She threw caution to the wind in regards to the blonde and kissed him softly before pulling him gently back into a hug. "Then I will fix you." she whispered quietly into his ear as she held him.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"Hey mom! Dad! I found Kakashi!" She yelled to her parents. She was a bit late in finding him, so they missed the speech. However at least she founded the man, and they could now all spend time together.

Although before greets could even be exchanged, Mikoto grinned and said, "Oh yeah dad! When I went looking for Kakashi-san at the memorial stone. I found this boy there and he told me to give you this. He said it belonged to you." That statement instant attracted the attention the the family and friends in the immediate area.

Mikoto reached into her pocket and pulled out the headband like it was a big magic trick. Although it looked like a bunch of cloth since it was face down, so her unveiling of the present was poorly timed, and merely raised eyebrows of those around her. She frowned and took a free hand and quickly turned the headband over to reveal the metallic plate with a single slash through the leaf symbol.

Without a moment to spare the adults were gone in the midst of a shunshin without a single word.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke all arrived on the training ground in quick succession. Standing beside the memorial stone, they could clearly make out the fiery red haired woman, the only one in Konoha. It was obviously the Kyuubi. However there was another figure leaning against the memorial stone, but their vision was unfortunately obstructed due to the rays from the sun reflecting off of the memorial stone, so making out a face was hard. Although that didn't stop them from hastily making their way forward to the memorial stone.

Yet as they rushed forward the figure leaning against the stone gave a casual wave before standing up and turning away, allowing the sun's full rays to his the stone, once again obstructing their vision. Although by the time they had reached the stone, both figures had vanished.

"Was it him?" Sakura asked the unspoken question on everyone's minds as the looked off into the distance for any sign of the two figures.

Kakashi gave a smile, "Without a doubt." he stated as he pointed his finger to a section of the memorial stone.

The name Uzumaki Naruto... was crossed out.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Anyways that wraps up this ending. I actually haven't had this much fun writing in awhile. So this was quite refreshing. I hope you all enjoyed the ending I have always wanted to write out :). A lot of inspiration came from the concept of the DC hero "The Flash". More specifically, the concept of this ending stems from a song about The Flash called "The Ballad of Barry Allen."

It depicts The Flash as a tragic hero that slowly falls into depression because the way he perceives the world is that it is going by at a snails pace.

Anyways I know it is tough to give a rating to just an ending of a story. However to be fair I believe it can suffice as a stand alone one shot, if not lacking in a bit of the Kyuubi and Naruto back story. I would love to hear what you thought about this little short, and if you have any suggestions on how you feel I can improve on it. I am all ears.

Although I already know my grammar is terrible 3 but thank you lol.


End file.
